Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto
by pikachu0311
Summary: The first story in the 'Luke's Pokémon Adventure' series. Follow Luke as he travels the Kanto region in order to become a Pokémon Master! My first fanfic. Hope you all like it. Accepting OCs.
1. The Journey Begins

**A/N: Hello fanfiction readers. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Any suggestions or constructive criticisms are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon**

Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

3:20 am, January 1, 2013

Pallet Town

Luke woke up with a start. He saw the alarm lying on the table next to his bed and checked the time.

'Damn, I can't get any sleep. I'm very excited for today,' He thought. He was going to start his own pokémon adventure today. He had turned 10 on the 3rd of November. You may be wondering why he didn't get his starter on his birthday. Well, because the starters are given to the new trainers 4 times in a year; the 1st of January, April, July and October. Those who celebrated their birthdays after the 1st of the 4 months, they'll have to wait for the next time the starters are given.

'I think I'll try to sleep. I've got a long and exciting day in the morning,' with that, he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

7:30 am, January 1, 2013

Luke woke up as the sun's rays fell on his face. He quickly opened his eyes just to shut them again due to the intense light. He got out from the bed rubbing his eyes and got a shower and got dressed. He checked himself in the mirror. A boy about 5 feet with black hair and blue eyes wearing a blue t-shirt with a red jacket on top of it along with blue jeans stared back at him. He went downstairs to find his mom cooking in the kitchen and his dad reading the newspaper.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad." He greeted his parents.

"Good morning dear." They greeted back.

"Now, are you ready to start your own adventure?" his dad asked him.

"You bet!" He replied.

"Luke! The breakfast is ready." His mom called out to him.

"Okay mom, coming!" He replied to her. He ate the breakfast as quickly as possible. He got his bag. It was a yellow one with the pokémon league symbol at the center.

"Good bye mom, good bye dad." He called out to them running out of his house.

"Take care honey!" his mom yelled from the door.

"I sure will." he replied.

* * *

8:45 am, January 1, 2013

Professor Oak's Lab

He arrived at professor Oak's lab and knocked on the door.

"Wait a minute, I'm coming!" a voice yelled back to him. After a minute or so, a man with blond hair in his old days came and opened the door. He smiled after seeing Luke. "Ah, Luke! I assume you're here to get your first pokémon?"

"Yeah, professor Oak." Luke said, grinning.

"Great! Come in, come in." he said opening the door and letting him through. It was a large building with many computers and machines along with bookshelves containing books about various pokémon. He knew this place very well. He used to help professor Oak with his research since he was 7 and he learned many things about pokémon. He let him through 3 doors and they reached a big room where beginning trainers usually got their starter pokémon. He looked around and noticed that nobody was there.

"Is Tyson here already?" Luke asked the professor. Tyson was his best friend since their childhood. He was getting his starter today too since his birthday was on October 30.

"Nope! I thought he would come here very early as he is very excited at moments like these." Professor Oak answered him.

They both shared a laugh at that. Just then, the door burst open and a boy with brown hair and red eyes wearing a green t-shirt and brown shorts came inside panting. Apparently, he didn't notice both professor and Luke. "Hey Tyson!" Luke said.

He looked up and a smile grew on his face. "Luke? I thought you would be sleeping until now." He said smirking.

"Oh yeah? I think you're the one who overslept." Luke taunted. "Anyway, have you decided which pokémon to choose?"

"Nope." He replied.

"Come on now children, the pokémon are waiting to be picked." Professor Oak interrupted their talk. He led both of them to a table with 3 pokéballs resting on top of it. He opened the first pokéball and a blue-green frog like pokémon with a bulb on its back came out.

"Bulba!" it greeted.

"This is Bulbasaur, the grass-type pokémon." Professor Oak explained. He then opened the next pokéball and a red lizard like pokémon with a flame on its tail came out.

"Char, Charmander!" it said.

"This here is Charmander, the fire-type pokémon. And lastly, there's Squirtle, the water-type pokémon." He opened the last pokeball and a blue turtle like pokémon appeared out of the pokéball. "Now, which of these pokémon you'll pick?"

"Why don't you pick first?" Luke asked Tyson.

"Okay." He said smiling. "Let's see…" he thought for a moment examining the pokémon and finally said, "I think I'll pick Squirtle!" Squirtle jumped into Tyson's arms.

"I choose Charmander!" Luke said. 'Charmander is one of my favourite pokémon,' Charmander hopped up and down happy to be picked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bulbasaur getting a bit disappointed.

"Okay." Professor Oak said returning all the pokémon into their pokéballs and giving Squirtle and charmander's pokéballs to Tyson and Luke. He went to another table nearby and brought a pokédex and a pouch with 10 pokéballs in it. "Here is your pokédex and 5 pokéballs for each of you." He handed the pokédex and the pokéballs to both of them. "As you know, the pokédex contains the data on all the pokémon discovered until now."

"Thanks professor!" They both said in unison.

"Welcome." Professor Oak said smiling. "Good luck on your journey both of you."

* * *

9:15, January 1, 2013

Pallet Town

They went to the outskirts of the town discussing their journey. "You see! I'll become the greatest trainer in the world!" Tyson kept bragging about.

"It won't happen while I'm around." Luke said, smirking.

They reached the outskirts. Luke knew that they had to go their separate ways but their goal was the same. To become a pokémon master!

"I hope we meet again soon." Luke said a bit disappointed.

"Not so fast!" Tyson said smirking. Luke had a feeling what he was talking about. "I wanted to say this for a long time, so here it goes. Luke, I challenge you to a battle!" Tyson yelled.

"I accept your challenge. But don't cry when I beat you." Luke taunted.

"Let's see who beats who." Tyson said. They went to a clearing nearby to battle.

"Go, Squirtle!" Tyson yelled throwing his pokéball in the air.

"I choose you, Charmander!" Luke said also throwing charmander's pokéBall in the air. Both the pokeballs opened with a flash and both Charmander and Squirtle were facing each other ready to battle. Luke scanned Charmander with his pokédex. A male voice came out of the pokédex and said, "Charmander, the lizard pokémon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out." He then scanned Squirtle and the pokédex said, "Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokémon. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful."

"I'll go first. Squirtle, use tackle!" Tyson ordered his Squirtle. Squirtle dashed towards Charmander ready to tackle it.

"Charmander, dodge and use growl!" Luke said. 'I have a plan,' Charmander dodged the incoming Squirtle and growled at it. "Now follow it up with scratch!"

"Squirtle, hit Charmander with bubble!" Tyson said smirking.

'Damn, it can be quite powerful,' Suddenly, Luke got an idea. "Charmander, counter it with ember!" He said. Just as he thought, the ember cancelled out the bubble.

"Squirtle, use tackle again!" Tyson yelled a bit irritated. Luke smiled. 'Tyson can't battle that great when he's irritated,' Squirtle dashed towards Charmander again.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Luke ordered. Charmander also dashed towards Squirtle. Both attacks hit their targets and both the pokémon were forced back.

"Charmander, finish it off with ember!" Luke said hoping that would defeat Squirtle.

"Squirtle, dodge it!" Tyson said, worried. He also knew that Squirtle would be fainted if that ember hit its mark. Unfortunately for Tyson, Squirtle was a bit late to dodge and was hit right in the face. Squirtle growled in pain and fainted.

"Squirtle, return. You did your best." Tyson sighed recalling his fainted pokémon.

"Charmander, take a nice long rest." Luke said also recalling Charmander.

"That was a great battle!" someone said clapping. They both turned around to see professor Oak standing at the side.

"Professor Oak!" Tyson and Luke both said. "Did you see the whole battle?"

"Yeah." Professor Oak replied. "And that was a nice one too."

"Okay, thanks for the battle Luke. I'll be going now." Tyson said. "Bye professor!" He ran towards route 1.

"Energetic as always." Professor Oak chuckled.

"Yeah. So, what brings you here, professor?" Luke asked him.

"Oh I forgot. Well, I want you to deliver a parcel to Lance in Viridian city." Professor Oak smiled.

"What!?" Luke yelled, shocked. "Do you mean Lance of the elite four?"

"The same." Professor Oak said. "So, can I depend on you to deliver this parcel to him?"

"Sure!" Luke said. 'It would be great to see Lance of the elite four personally,'

"Thanks. Here you go." Professor Oak handed him a parcel. "Don't lose it."

"I won't." He took the parcel from the professor and kept it carefully in the bag. "See ya later, professor." He started walking towards Viridian city.

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere…_

It was a dark room with a table in the darkness. The door to the room opened and the man at the table looked up and smiled.

"Come in." the man said. Three figures, two tall ones and a short one came and saluted to the man.

"I heard that the boss called us?" One of the tall figures asked. It was a girl.

"Yeah. There's a mission for you. We want more pokémon for the storage. So I want you three to attack this city's pokémon center and get me as many pokemon as you can." The man behind the table said.

"Roger that!" the trio saluted.

"And one more thing. Destroy anyone who tries to stop you." The man in the shadows said. "Now, dismiss." The trio saluted for the last time and walked outside.

"Now, my plan to rule Kanto will begin. Hahahahahaha." He laughed evilly when the trio disappeared from the room.

**A/N: There ya go! This concludes the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Who is this mysterious man? And what is his plan?**

**As I said before, any suggestions or critics are appreciated. Please review. I want to know how well I did on my first attempt. So, please review.**

**Yes, I'm accepting OCs. Visit my profile for the OC submission form. Note that only Kanto pokémon should be in your OC's party with no legendary pokémon.**

**Please send the OCs through PM. Do not post them in the review section.**

**That's all! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. A New Family Member

**A/N: Hey there readers! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it a lot. Thanks for the suggestions too. If you're wondering, my character 'Luke' is just a coincidence. I was thinking a name for my character and Luke was the first name that came into my mind. My name's not Luke either.**

**A big thanks to Tyhe2476 for beta-reading this story.**

**Don't worry. I'll try to use all the OCs.**

**I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but my English isn't that good since English isn't my native language. I apologize for the many grammar mistakes. I will try to do my best to improve it.**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto

Chapter 2: A New Family Member

12:00 pm, January 1, 2013

Route 1

Luke walked along Route 1, having left Pallet town for Viridian city to challenge the gym there. It was a fairly long route with green grass everywhere. He saw many wild pokémon roaming the land and flying the skies, as he reached a waterfall.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." He said to himself. "Maybe Charmander would enjoy the scenery. Charmander, come on out!" Charmander came out and looked around for an opponent. It then turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"Charmander?" it asked, confused.

"Nope. We're not battling. I thought you'd enjoy the scenery and maybe we can eat our lunch." He said to Charmander, grinning.

"Char!" it went excitedly to play with the wild pokémon. He sat under a tree and opened his bag.

"Poli!" He heard a voice from the river. He turned around and saw a wild Poliwag coming out from the river to play with Charmander and the other wild pokémon. He smiled to himself and resumed searching for the lunch. He took out the parcel professor Oak gave him to deliver.

"I wonder what's inside?" He asked himself and paused for a second to think. "Anyway, I think I should call Charmander to eat his pokémon food. Hey, Charmander!" He called.

Charmander turned around and looked at him. "Charmander?"

"Why don't you come here and eat lunch? You can also bring your new friends." He grinned. 'I think they'd like to eat with us,'

"Char!" it said, happy. It turned towards his new friends and said something that he couldn't figure out. It was probably asking them if they wanted to join them. He thought that would be what Charmander said to them as they all started excitedly running this way.

There were 4 rattata, 3 pidgey, 3 spearow that, he assumed, were friendlier than other Spearow as he'd heard that Spearow were very aggressive and didn't come near humans and lastly, there was the Poliwag he saw earlier. "Here you go." he said to them, giving them some pokémon food. "Enjoy yourselves."

They all ate it happily and he started eating his lunch too.

* * *

12:45 pm, January 1, 2013

They all finished their lunch and he packed his bag. He knew that they had to leave. "So… I think we should leave now." he frowned.

They were a bit disappointed too but said their good-byes to them and left for their respective homes. He saw that the Poliwag was standing near his foot, eyes filled with hope.

"What's the matter, little one?" he asked it, kneeling beside it. It jumped into his lap and started nuzzling him. He was a bit surprised but soon recovered and stroked its head. "Say, do you want to come with us?" He asked it gently.

"Poliwag!" it replied, nodding its head vigorously.

"Alright then…" he took out an empty pokéball and tried to catch the Poliwag but it jumped away and narrowed its eyes.

"Poli, Poli Poliwag!" it shouted. He understood what it meant.

"I know! You don't want to be caught without a battle, right?" he asked it. Poliwag nodded. "Okay then, Charmander, I choose you." Charmander walked in front of him and took a battle stance.

Poliwag used hypnosis. "Charmander, shut your eyes." he said worriedly. Charmander squeezed its eyes shut and the hypnosis failed. "Now use ember!"

Charmander shot balls of fire towards Poliwag. But to his dismay, Poliwag used water gun to counter the ember. The ember evaporated and the blast of water hit Charmander. Charmander shrieked in pain. 'No way! That Poliwag is strong. But my Charmander is strong too!'

Suddenly, Charmander released a heavy amount of smoke and covered the area around itself and Poliwag. "Is that… Awesome! Charmander learned smokescreen!" 'Now's my chance,' "Charmander, use scratch and then follow it up with a close-range ember."

After a minute or so, the smoke cleared and both Charmander and Poliwag were panting. Poliwag unleashed a water gun. "Charmander, dodge it." Charmander looked up and tried to dodge it but failed. Charmander howled in pain. Suddenly, an orange light produced itself around Charmander. "Yeah, it's blaze!" 'But it also means that Charmander is weak. This will be our final attack,' "Charmander, finish this off with an ember!"

Charmander unleashed a powerful ember. It hit its target and Poliwag fell back and was trying to get up. "Go, pokéball!" He threw a pokéball at Poliwag. It shook for about 10 seconds and stopped with a click. "Yeah, I got a Poliwag!" he shouted picking up the pokéball and doing a pose.

"Char, Charmander!" Charmander jumped, excited.

"Come on out, Poliwag!" Poliwag came out and smiled. "Welcome to our family."

"Poliwag Poliwag!" it said cheerfully.

"Let's heal you both. That was a great battle." Luke took out two potions from his bag and knelt in front of Charmander and Poliwag. "Now it'll sting at first but it'll heal you." he sprayed the potions on Poliwag and Charmander. Both winced at first but then relaxed a bit. "Okay, let's go. Poliwag and Charmander, return!" he returned both of them into their pokéballs.

He started walking towards Viridian city. After an hour or so, he reached a cliff overlooking the city. "There it goes. That's Viridian city."

* * *

2:25 pm, January 1, 2013

Viridian City

"Finally! Viridian city." he walked towards the center of the city. "Now I have to find Lance. But first, I should go to the pokémon Center. My pokémon weren't fully healed with that potion." Luke reached the pokémon Center and went inside.

"Welcome to Viridian city's Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" a lady with pink hair along with a nurse hat behind the counter asked him.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could heal my pokémon." Luke said reaching near the counter and taking out both Charmander and poliwag's pokéballs and giving them to Nurse Joy.

"Sure, just wait a minute." She turned and went inside the room behind the counter.

"I think I'll call home and let my parents know that I reached Viridian city." he went to one of the video phones and dialled the number.

"Hello? Daisy speaking." A young lady appeared on the screen.

"Mom! It's me, Luke." He smiled.

"Luke! How have you been? Where are you calling from?" his mom asked him.

"I'm fine mom, and I'm calling from Viridian city's Pokémon Center. Where's dad?" he asked her expectantly. His dad was once a trainer himself and he wanted to tell him about his new capture.

"Wait a minute. George? It's Luke. Come here." She yelled at the house. After a minute, his dad came into view.

"Luke! How have you been?" he asked him.

"Fine! I am currently in Viridian city." Luke grinned.

"So you reached Viridian city? That's great! So how was your journey from Pallet town to Viridian city?" his dad asked him.

"It was great! I caught a Poliwag too. Oh I didn't tell you right? I chose Charmander as my starter." he said.

"That's good. So are you going to challenge the gym today?" he asked him.

"Nope. I have a business to finish and then I'll train in the evening. I'll challenge it tomorrow." Luke told him.

"Okay dear, take care." He hung up the phone.

"Bye." Luke also ended the call. Then the doors to the medical room opened and Nurse Joy came out with two pokéballs.

"Here you go. Your pokémon are in perfect shape." She handed him the pokéballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." he took the pokéballs and went outside to search for Lance.

Luke saw a crowd gathering around a man in a cape and he was trying to get away. He joined the crowd and realized that the caped man was actually Lance. He made his way through the crowd and reached him.

"Excuse me." Luke said to him. He looked down at him and smiled.

"You want an autograph too?" he asked.

Luke sweatdropped. "Um… actually I was to deliver a package to you sent by professor Oak but I would like the autograph too!" He smiled.

"So you must be Luke." He said. He then took him away from the crowd and behind a large building where no one could see them. "So where's the package?" he asked politely. 'I know that Lance is nice but I didn't expect him to be this polite,'

"Here it is." he took out the parcel from his bag and handed it to Lance.

"Ah, thank you!" he said, taking the package.

"No problem." He opened the package and there were so many papers inside it. Luke assumed that it was about some research. "Um… what are those papers?" he asked him nervously.

"These? These are reports on research about dragon-type pokémon. I asked professor Oak to do a little research on them." He grinned.

"Is professor Oak your friend?" Luke asked him.

"Nah, actually, I also got my starter from him. I knew him since then. You see, Viridian city is my hometown." He laughed.

"What!?" Luke was shocked. "Really? It's your hometown? So, which starter did you pick?" he asked him eagerly.

He laughed. "You'll see…" He took out a pokéball from under his cape and threw it in the air. "Go, Charizard!" he yelled. A large dragon pokémon with a flame on its tail just like Charmander with huge wings came out and stood proudly.

"Wow, it means you picked Charmander?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah." He started stroking his Charizard.

"Come on out, Charmander!" Luke threw charmander's pokéball in the air. Charmander came out and looked at Charizard in awe. "Charmander, you'll become this strong one day."

"Ah, so you picked Charmander too." He examined Charmander. "It looks like he is a strong pokémon."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Sure!" he said petting Charmander. Charmander squealed in delight.

"Okay then, I think I'll take my leave now." Luke said.

"Wait a minute!" He took out a container with an oval shaped something. At closer examination, Luke realized it was a pokémon egg! "Take it. Consider it a gift from me for delivering the package."

"Th-thanks." he said, unsure but taking it anyway.

They returned to the pokémon center. "I think I will be here for the night." Luke said to Lance. He went to the counter and attracted Nurse Joy's attention. "I would like to have a room for the night."

"Okay, room 8 is empty. You could stay there." She handed him the key for the room.

"Thanks!" he took the key. Suddenly, there was a large bang and smoke started filling the Pokémon Center.

**A/N: That's it! I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**So, what was that explosion? And which pokémon is in the egg Lance gave Luke?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**I'm still accepting OCs for this story. The OC submission form is in my profile.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. The Trouble at the Pokémon Center

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! It means a lot to me. I did my best to improve the grammar in this chapter.**

**So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto

Chapter 3: The trouble at the Pokémon Center

3:30 pm, January 1, 2013.

Viridian City's Pokémon Center

Suddenly, there was a large bang and smoke started filling the Pokémon Center.

Two shadows emerged from the smoke, laughing evilly.

"Who are you!?" Luke shouted to them. "And what do you want?"

"Prepare for trouble!" One of the figures said. It was a female.

"And make it double!" The other one, who was a male, followed.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the female continued.

"To unite all people within our nation!" The male continued after the female.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The female said. The smoke was clearing a bit now.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The male said.

"Jessy!" The female finally introduced herself.

"James!" The male followed her lead.

The smoke cleared completely and revealed a female with long magenta hair and a male with blue hair. They were wearing some sort of white uniforms with a big "R" at the center.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!" The now so called Jessy continued.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, and fight!" James said.

"Meowth! That's right!" A feline cat jumped in from nowhere. It was standing on two legs and had cream-coloured fur with its paws and tail ending in brown. It had four whiskers and two black-and-brown pointed ears. There was an oval shaped gold-coin at the top of its head between its ears.

"A talking meowth!" Luke yelled, shocked. "And umm… what was that all about?"

"That was our motto, you little brat!" Jessy shouted at him. "And we're Team Rocket! Didn't you hear the motto?"

"So you're team rocket? And what was it about 'to protect the world from devastation?' Don't you think you're the one who are devastating the pokémon center?" He looked up at the hole in the roof from which the trio entered.

The trio looked around and at the roof. "Um… Jess, I think that twerp has a point." James said to Jessy.

"Ignore that twerp and concentrate on the mission!" Jessy yelled in James's ear.

"O-okay…" James said nervously, backing a bit.

"Now, give us all the pokémon you have." Jessy turned to Nurse Joy and demanded.

"No one steals pokémon from my hometown." Lance stepped forward.

"Yeah? And who are you to order us?" Jessy asked Lance.

"Don't you know me? What a bunch of crooks you are." Lance laughed.

"Jess… I think I know him." James said, frozen on the ground.

"So, who is he?" Jessy turned to James with an angry look on her face.

"I-It's Lance of the E-Elite Four." James staggered a bit. Jessy froze too.

"Hahaha, at least your partner knows me." Lance continued laughing.

"Elite Four or not, we will crush you and complete our mission." Jessy narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, no twerp like ya can stop us, even if it's da champion." Meowth said, a determined look on his face.

"Meowth's right. Go, Ekans!" Jessy threw her pokéball and a purple snake with a rattle at the tip of its tail appeared. It had yellow eyes, with a yellow band at its neck. The tip of its tail was also yellow in colour.

"You help too, Koffing!" James also threw his pokéball and out came a purple, round-shaped, limbless pokémon with toxic gases coming out from its brim. It had a skull and a cross-bone below its face.

"Let's do this, Dragonite!" Lance threw the pokéball that was in his hands and an orange dragon with a small horn on top of its head along with small green-coloured wings came out and roared. It had 3 claws on each of its hands and legs. It was a bulky pokémon with a cream-coloured underbelly.

"I'll help too. Go, Poliwag!" Luke threw poliwag's pokéball and it appeared.

"Ekans, use wrap on Poliwag!" Jessy ordered. Ekans hissed and lunged towards Poliwag and wrapped itself around it and started squeezing. Poliwag started

crying in pain.

"Koffing use sludge bomb on Dragonite!" James ordered, pointing at Dragonite. Koffing shouted its name and released a sludge bomb towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, counter it with iron tail." Dragonite turned around, its tail turned into steel and it hit the sludge bomb. The attack went back in the direction

it came from and hit Koffing. Koffing cried in pain.

"Poliwag, try to escape from the grasp of Ekans and use double slap!" Luke ordered it. Poliwag tried to escape but failed. "Fine, then use hypnosis!" Poliwag stopped struggling and used hypnosis. Due to the close range Ekans was to Poliwag, it failed to dodge it and fell asleep.

"Koffing use smokescreen!" James ordered. Koffing covered the room with smoke. Luke figured out that Koffing was the one who filled the Pokémon Center with smoke before.

"Dragonite, clear the smoke with whirlwind!" Lance said. Heavy flaps of wings could be heard from the direction of Lance and soon after, the smoke cleared. Luke noticed that Ekans had awakened.

He heard a noise behind the counter and turned around to see meowth sneaking in the hopes of getting the pokéballs. "No you don't. Charmander, come on out and stop meowth with scratch!" Charmander emerged from its pokéball and jumped in front of meowth, blocking its way.

"Hey pal. How are ya?" meowth said, a bit nervous. Charmander gave him a death glare and meowth backed away a bit. Charmander's claws turned into steel and it struck meowth.

"AAAAHHHH!" meowth howled in pain, covering his face.

"That was metal claw!" Luke cheered.

"Dragonite, finish it off with a hyper beam!" Lance thrust his hand forward. Dragonite opened its mouth and a yellow power started building in dragonite's mouth and after 8-10 seconds, it fired the hyper beam.

"AAAAAHHHH!" there was an explosion and Team Rocket flew up into the sky through the hole they made to enter.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" They all yelled back.

"That's good. 'Blasting off at the speed of light' just like in their motto." Luke laughed.

"Yeah!" Lance started laughing too.

"So, what about the roof?" Luke asked no one in particular.

"It will be taken care of." Nurse Joy said. "Thanks to you two, all the pokémon are safe."

"Glad I was able to help." Luke said, rubbing the back of his head. "Say Lance, could you do a favour for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Lance asked, turning towards him.

"Only if you got enough time." Luke added.

"Of course I'll help." Lance smiled.

"Do any of your pokémon know ice beam or flamethrower?" Luke asked.

"Of course! My Dragonite knows ice beam and my Charizard knows flamethrower." Lance said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could teach my Poliwag ice beam and flamethrower to my Charmander." Luke said a bit nervous. He thought that Lance would decline.

"No problem! It would be my pleasure." Lance said smiling. Luke was surprised.

"Really?" Luke asked, unsure if he'd heard him right.

"Of course my boy." He ruffled his hair.

"Thanks!" Luke said, happy.

"Okay, let's go outside." He took him to a clearing at the west side of the city.

* * *

4:10 pm, January 1, 2013.

"Are you all ready?" he asked Luke's pokémon. Both Charmander and Poliwag nodded. "Right then, come on out, charizard!" Charizard appeared from the pokéball and smiled at Charmander. 'His Charizard looks very strong,' Luke thought. Dragonite was already out since the battle at the pokémon center.

"Okay. Charizard, I want you to teach flamethrower to Charmander. And you Dragonite, try to teach ice beam to Poliwag." Both charizard and Dragonite nodded and went to a place far from each other so they do not disturb the others. Charmander followed charizard and Poliwag followed Dragonite.

"So, are you planning to compete in the Indigo League?" Lance asked Luke. They sat on a bench not far from the training spot.

"Yeah." he answered him, grinning.

"So, how many badges do you have?" Lance asked him.

"Um… actually, it's the first day of my journey." he replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What!?" Lance shouted, shocked. "But your pokémon seems strong."

"I don't know about that. Maybe Charmander was a bit trained before I got him and Poliwag must be tough too." he said seeing Charmander and Poliwag training.

"Or maybe your bond with them is so strong." Lance grinned.

"You think so?" Luke asked him.

"Sure." He said. They spent the rest of the evening talking while Charmander and Poliwag were trying to learn the new moves.

* * *

6:30 pm, January 1, 2013

The sun was now setting down and the sky was a bright red in colour. Wild pokémon were going back to their homes. After about two hours of training, Poliwag learned ice beam. Charmander's training was completed quickly as he was to power up his ember to make a flamethrower. Poliwag struggled a bit but after the 15 minute break and continuing the training after that, Poliwag finally succeeded. Suddenly, both Charmander and Poliwag started to glow.

"What's happening?" Luke asked Lance.

"Poliwag and Charmander are evolving." Lance smiled. When the glow stopped, a Poliwhirl was standing in the place of Poliwag. It was bigger than Poliwag and it had gained two arms with white gloves but it lost its tail. Its eyes also moved to the top of its head and its nostrils were visible instead of its mouth. The direction of the swirl on its abdomen was now counter clockwise.

Charmander had evolved into a charmeleon. It had crimson scales which were darker than Charmander. Like Charmander, charmeleon also had a flame burning on the tip of its tale. Its skull had developed a horn-like protrusion to its rear and its mouth had elongated into a snout. It had a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its front and back claws were far sharper than charmander's.

"Awesome!" Luke yelled with joy. He checked Charmeleon in the pokédex. "Charmeleon, the flame pokémon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong." The pokédex said. He then checked Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl, the tadpole pokémon. Its highly developed muscles allow Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, plus it is even more agile in water."

They returned to the pokémon center after that to rest.

"I think I'll stay here for the night too." Lance said to Nurse Joy.

"Okay. You could stay in room 12." Nurse Joy handed the key to Lance.

"Thanks!" Lance said to Nurse Joy. They went to eat dinner. Luke noticed that all the trainers there were staring at him and some were even glaring, mostly girls. He noticed a boy was glaring harder than others. A cold shiver went down his spine when he saw him.

"Umm… Lance?" Luke asked him shivering a bit.

"Hmm, what is it, Luke?" Lance asked him back while turning to see him.

"Uh… why is everybody here glaring at me?" He asked Lance, turning towards all the people. Lance also turned to look at them. Just as he met their gaze, everybody turned back to their lunch and some started a conversation with their friends.

He chuckled. "I think they're jealous of you."

"Jealous? Why?" Luke asked him.

"Say, how many people gets to meet a member of the Elite Four on the first day of their journey?" Lance asked him, still chuckling.

"Um… no idea." Luke said, still looking at the trainers. All of them were staring at him from the corner of their eye. "So, they're jealous because I'm sitting and talking with you like a friend?"

"Yeah." Lance was now supressing laughter.

"Damn it." He lowered his head and stared at his dinner.

"Hey, don't worry." Lance said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Luke jolted upright and noticed that all the people were glaring at him again. Lance noticed it too and took away the hand from him and laughed softly so the people wouldn't notice. He succeeded as all the trainers were busy glaring at Luke, so they failed to notice Lance who was laughing.

They finished the dinner and Lance went to room 12 as Luke went to room 8. It was a nice room. He remembered the egg and took it out and placed it on the table next to his bed. He fell back on the bed and sighed. 'What a day!' he thought. He slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Here it goes! I hope you all liked this chapter. I think that almost everyone of you expected Team Rocket to show up. I mean, it's pretty obvious.**

**I know that many of you don't like the fact that Charmander and Poliwag evolved this early. I apologize to those who disagree but I just wanted them to evolve in this chapter. Hope you keep up with it.**

**I'm still accepting OCs. Visit my profile for the submission form.**

**Please review!**

**See you next time!**


	4. The Annoying Battle-Maniac

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I went on a vacation and just got back. I truly apologize for making all the readers wait.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It gives me confidence that I'm doing well and I can post more good chapters.**

**On a side note, I have posted another new story called 'The Weather Trio: The Legend Repeats'. It would be great if you check it out too.**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto

Chapter 4: The Annoying Battle-Maniac

7:30 am, January 2, 2013

Viridian Forest

"That was our bad luck, Jess." Someone said.

"Yeah, you're right James." Jessy replied.

"If da elite-four guy wasn't there, we would have completed our mission." Meowth sighed.

"I don't know what to say to the boss." James said.

"We'll figure it out when we reach there." Jessy said.

Team Rocket was walking along Viridian forest, having blasted off to Pewter city by Lance and was returning to Viridian city.

"When I see the Elite-Four guy or the twerp with him, I'll make sure they pay for their mistakes." Jessy clenched her fist…

* * *

9:15 am, January 2, 2013

Viridian City's Pokémon Center

Luke woke up and got dressed. "All set!" he got the egg and went down to the lobby. The lobby was empty leave for Nurse Joy. He walked up to her.

"Good morning Nurse Joy. Could you take care of this egg until I go and challenge the gym?" he asked her.

"Sure!" she took the egg from him and placed it safely beside the computer on the table.

"Thanks!" he bid her good-bye and went outside.

* * *

Viridian City

Viridian city was bustling with people as always. He asked a few people for the directions to the gym. After about 15 minutes of searching the streets, he finally reached it. It was a large building with an orange roof. He'd heard that all the gyms looked the same from outside but was completely different inside. He knocked three times on the door and waited. There was no response. He knocked again but still no response. After about 10 minutes of waiting, a man opened the door. He had brown hair and wore glasses. He was dressed in a white coat and black undershirt along with white trousers.

"What do you want?" he asked Luke. His voice was deep and scared him a bit.

He mustard his courage and faced him. "I'm here to challenge the gym leader." he grinned.

"Sorry kid, the gym is closed." The man replied.

"What!?" Luke yelled. "You are kidding right? Tell me you are kidding."

"No, I'm not kidding. The gym's really closed. So get out of here!" he shouted.

"When will the gym be opened?" Luke asked him.

"I don't know! Now get lost!" he yelled and shut the door.

"Uh… what a weird guy…" Luke thought to himself. "Maybe I'll come back later." he walked off to the Pokémon Center

"So, did you win?" Nurse Joy asked him when he sat on the bench nearby.

"Nope. The gym's closed." he sighed.

"Now when I think about it, it has been closed for a while." She said. He looked up and glared at her. "Uh… WH-what's w-wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me before!?" he yelled, reaching her.

"Um… I-I forgot!" she shouted, backing away a bit. He stopped glaring.

"Whatever… where's the next gym?" he asked her. She relaxed.

"Pewter city." She told him. "It's on the other side of Viridian forest."

"Okay then, I'll go there now." He went back to his room and got his bag. He returned downstairs.

"Here's the key. Can I get my egg back?" he asked her.

"Sure." She took the key and handed him the egg in exchange. "I've examined it and it looks healthy."

"Thanks!" he ran outside.

* * *

10:30 am, January 2, 2013

Luke went to the place where Lance and he trained the day before and as he expected, Lance was there training with his dragonite. He also noticed that a crowd was watching the training.

He sweatdropped. "Uh… don't they leave Lance alone?" he found a gap in the crowd and joined them to see the training.

"Dragonite, use ice beam on that rock!" Lance ordered his pokémon, pointing at an extremely large rock. Dragonite roared and shot a beam of ice at the rock and it froze on contact with the beam.

"Now shatter it with iron tail!" Lance commanded. Dragonite's tail glowed in the morning sun and it struck the rock with it. The rock shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Good. Now return." Lance returned dragonite into its pokéball.

"Hey Lance!" Luke called out to him. He turned around and smiled as he spotted him.

"Luke!" Lance made his way towards him. "So, did you challenge the Viridian gym?"

"No…" he hung down his head. "The gym is closed."

"Really? It has been closed for a bit now so I thought that it would have been opened. I think I should contact the Pokémon League and ask them." They made their way to the center.

"Okay…" Luke said.

"So, where are you heading?" Lance asked him.

"Pewter city!" he replied.

"Okay then, I should go now." Lance frowned.

"Right. I think we'll meet again soon." Luke frowned too.

"Come on out, dragonite!" Dragonite came out and lowered itself. Lance climbed on its back and turned to Luke. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thanks!" he grinned.

"See you soon." Dragonite took flight and they headed in the direction of the Pokémon League.

"Good bye!" Luke yelled.

He sighed and made his way to the Pokémart. 'I will be needing lots of potions and antidotes while I'm in Viridian forest,'

Luke reached the Pokémart and made his way inside. It was a fairly large building with medicines and other merchandise. He reached the counter and attracted the clerk's attention. "Can I get 5 potions and 4 antidotes?" he asked him.

"Sure!" he took them out and handed them to Luke. "It will cost $2200." Luke handed him the money and went outside.

"Hey, you there!" Luke heard a voice.

He turned around and spotted a boy coming this way. He remembered him from the Pokémon Center. It was the same guy who made him shiver in fear when he saw into his eyes. Luke froze to the ground. He reached Luke and he noticed that he was about 5 '8 in height and had jet black short hair which was messy and he wore a dark blue shirt tucked under a dark blue jeans along with a black zip up sweater vest on top of the shirt. He had black running shoes with white socks and black gloves. He also had a black baseball hat with a flat bill pointed upwards.

"Hi, I'm Carlos Balestida." His voice was nice and Luke was confused. 'Who could talk that nicely while glaring?' he thought. Luke scanned his face and noticed that he was smiling. He understood that his eyes always had a cold glare like it. He relaxed as I knew that he wasn't there to harm me.

"Hello Carlos, I'm Luke." Luke greeted him.

"Just call me Carl and nice to meet you." He said.

"Okay Carl, so what do you want from me?" Luke asked him.

"I'm an agent from the police department and I got information that you were the leader of the thieves who attacked the Pokémon Center yesterday." He narrowed his eyes. "You are under arrest."

"What!?" Luke yelled. "Are you kidding? You got false information. I was the one who helped Lance defeat those crooks."

"I know that. Criminals often help good guys to defeat other criminals so that they would not be suspected." He glared even harder.

"No way!" Luke yelled.

He started laughing. Luke was confused again. "Chill out man, I was just joking."

Luke sighed. Now it was his turn to glare. "You were joking? I nearly got a heart attack there!"

"Sorry man, I told you I was just kidding." He backed away.

Luke sighed again. "Anyway, what do you want? And tell the truth this time!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I saw you yesterday with Lance. I reckon you're a strong trainer so I challenge you to a battle!" Carl pointed a finger at Luke.

"Fine!" Luke smirked. "Let's go to the field where Lance trained today." he said and Carl agreed.

* * *

12:30 pm, January 2, 2013

They went to the field and took their positions.

"This will be a 3-on-3 battle, do you agree?" Carl asked Luke.

"Um… I only have 2 pokémon. Hehehehehe." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Carl sweatdropped. "Fine, then we'll have a 2-on-2 battle."

"Right!" Luke took out a pokéball and got ready to throw it.

"I'll go first. Go, Ponyta!" Carl threw a pokéball and a horse-like pokémon with cream coloured fur came out. It's main and tail were made of yellow and reddish-orange flames. It had long legs and each of them ended with a single, grey hoof. It stomped its legs and growled.

"A ponyta, huh?" Luke took out his pokédex and scanned it.

"Ponyta, the fire horse pokémon. Its main is made of intense flames." The pokédex said in a mechanical voice as always.

"All right then, go Poliwhirl!" he threw poliwhirl's pokéball and it appeared, ready to battle.

"Ponyta, use charm on Poliwhirl!" Carl ordered. Ponyta stared at Poliwhirl rather charmingly. Luke knew that poliwhirl's attack stat had been lowered.

"Poliwhirl, use water gun!" Luke ordered. 'I know that it will do a lot of damage as it is both super-effective and it is a special move, so charm won't have any effect,' he thought. Poliwhirl unleashed a powerful blast of water towards Ponyta.

"Ponyta, dodge it!" Carl said worriedly. Ponyta dodged the attack but by an inch.

"All right then. Poliwhirl, use ice beam on the field!" Luke commanded, smirking. Carl was a bit surprised. "And make it a powerful one!" Poliwhirl shot a beam of ice towards the ground and the whole field froze. Ponyta slipped a bit.

"You think you can defeat me by using the field to slow my pokémon? That's not gonna happen." Carl said smirking. "Ponyta, melt the field with flame wheel!" Ponyta enveloped itself in flames and started rolling in every direction.

"Perfect." Luke said to himself. "Poliwhirl, keep using ice beam." Poliwhirl continued to cover the field in ice while ponyta tried to melt it using flame wheel.

Soon after, a crowd started to gather around to watch the battle. 'I think that's enough,' he thought. "Poliwhirl, stop it!" Poliwhirl stopped the ice beam while ponyta was still rolling.

"Huh? Are you kidding? You've wasted my precious time trying to freeze the field." Carl said, irritated.

"Nope. Just watch." Luke smirked. After 5 minutes of rolling, ponyta stopped and the field had been converted into a water one. Carl gasped. Ponyta landed in the water and shrieked in pain.

"Ponyta, avoid the water and hit Poliwhirl with double kick!" Carl ordered. Ponyta dashed towards Poliwhirl while avoiding the water.

"Poliwhirl, use water gun when I say so." Luke commanded. Poliwhirl nodded while ponyta was closing the distance between itself and Poliwhirl. "Now!" he yelled when it was a feet away. Poliwhirl shot a blast of water and ponyta was unable to dodge it due to the close range. It was hit straight in the face and collapsed, unconscious.

"Ponyta, return." Carl returned his pokémon into its pokéball and turned to Luke. "You aren't that bad."

"Thanks." Luke smiled. "You are good too."

"Let's see if you can beat this pokémon! Go, farfetch'd!" Carl threw a pokéball and a large duck-like pokémon appeared. Its head and body were brown in colour and had black plumage that resembled eyebrows. Its beak and feet were yellow in colour and it had a white underbelly. It was holding a leak in one of its two wings and had webbed feet.

"A farfetch'd? I never saw one personally." Luke took out the pokédex and checked its data.

"Farfetch'd, the wild duck pokémon. This extremely rare Pokémon can always be found holding a leek, or green onion, which it uses to build its nest." The pokédex said.

"Okay. Poliwhirl, use double slap!" Luke ordered. Poliwhirl dashed towards farfetch'd and started slapping hard. Farfetch'd howled in pain.

"Farfetch'd, get away from Poliwhirl and use sand-attack!" Carl commanded. Farfetch'd escaped from the grasp of Poliwhirl and kicked sand into its eyes. "Now follow it up with leaf blade!" The leak in its hands, or should I say wings, glowed bright green and it slashed Poliwhirl with it. Poliwhirl howled in pain and fell back, unable to battle.

"Return." Luke sighed. "That's a strong farfetch'd you've got there."

"Thanks for the compliment." Carl grinned.

"Let's finish this quickly. Charmeleon, I choose you!" Luke threw the pokéball and charmeleon appeared in a flash of light. "Charmeleon, use flamethrower!" Charmeleon shot fire towards farfetch'd and it howled in pain upon contact.

"Farfetch'd, get out of there and use mud slap!" Carl commanded worriedly. Farfetch'd got out of the flames and this time, kicked mud towards charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, use smoke screen!" Luke yelled. Charmeleon released a heavy amount of smoke at farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd, use aerial ace!" Carl smirked. Farfetch'd emerged from the smoke at high speed towards charmeleon and hit it. Charmeleon was flung backwards.

"Charmeleon, are you okay? Can you keep going?" Luke asked it. Charmeleon nodded and got up. "Right! That's the spirit buddy. Now use metal claw!"

"Farfetch'd, counter it with leaf blade!" Carl shouted. Both attacks met and there was an explosion. Carl and Luke both shielded their eyes while Luke was also protecting the egg in his hands.

**A/N: I think that's enough for this chapter. It's a cliff-hanger! Well, sort of. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**So, who will win the battle? Will it be charmeleon? Or farfetch'd? Maybe it's a draw? No, maybe both the pokémon are still capable of fighting more. I'll leave it up to you to decide until the next chapter is posted. The next chapter is already written, so don't worry, I'll post it after checking it and fixing some errors.**

**Reviews are always welcome! I'm still accepting OCs.**

**Speaking of OCs, Carlos Balestida (Carl) belongs to Arm-flailing-Carlos. I will make sure to use every OC somewhere so don't worry and please don't get angry for not using your OC.**

Stay tuned for more!


	5. Viridian Forest Dilemma

**A/N: Welcome back readers! Here's chapter 5. Enjoy it!**

**To answer DestinyEverChanging, Charmeleon was not hurt because the battle was turned into water one at Carl's side and charmeleon was careful not to step in it.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm grateful that so many people like this story. I didn't think it to be that good. And I never expected it to take this long to exit Viridian city but the ideas just popped in my head when I started typing.**

**So, go on and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto

Chapter 5: Viridian Forest Dilemma

2:00 pm, January 2, 2013

Viridian City

There was an explosion. Carl and Luke both shielded their eyes while Luke was also protecting the egg in his hands.

When the smoke cleared after a minute, they noticed that both charmeleon and farfetch'd had been knocked out unconscious.

"I think it's a draw." Luke said to Carl.

"You're right." Carl looked down at both the fainted pokémon. "Farfetch'd, return!" Carl returned farfetch'd into its pokéball. "You did great."

"Charmeleon, take a nice long rest." Luke returned it to its pokéball and turned to Carl. "That was a great battle."

"Thanks!" Carl grinned. "You were great too."

"So, where are you going next?" Luke asked him.

"I'm going to Pewter city to challenge the gym there." Carl said.

"Really? I'm going there too." Luke smiled.

"Then it means that we can travel together for a while." Carl said.

"Yeah." Luke replied.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Carl ran towards Viridian forest.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Luke shouted and ran after him.

* * *

2:30 pm, January 2, 2013

Viridian Forest

They reached Viridian forest's entrance. "Let's go inside." Luke said to Carl. He nodded and They went inside. It was a large forest with trees everywhere. There were many bug-type pokémon crawling on the trees and some pidgey resting on top of a few other trees.

"Wow… it's huge!" Luke was amused.

"Yeah, let's see…" Carl paused for a bit. "Maybe we'll get lost? Then we'll run into a swarm of beedrill? Then they'll att – "

"Shut up!" Luke yelled. "Can't you stop thinking negatively?"

"Hey! I'm telling the facts that could happen." He turned to Luke. "What if we really run into a swa – "

"I told you to stop it!" Luke yelled again. "If you say something like that again…"

"Okay, okay. Why don't you stop it?" Carl smiled at him.

"Stop it? You're the one who should stop blabbering about." Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry man…" he grinned.

Luke sighed. 'What an annoying guy,' he thought. "Anyway, let's go."

"Sure!" Carl smiled. 'I wonder how he could always smile,'

They walked along the path when they reached a fork. There was a path leading to the left and a path leading to the right.

"Let's take the right path!" Carl pointed to the right.

"No! The correct way is to the left!" Luke pointed to the left.

"No! Right!" Carl yelled.

"No! Left!" Luke yelled back.

They heard a buzzing sound and looked up to notice a swarm of Beedrill charging at them in an angry mood.

"Damn it. I think we disturbed them. What should we do?" Carl asked Luke.

"Are you asking me what to do? Don't you know? Just run!" he started running. Carl ran too. They took the left path.

"This is your entire fault!" Luke shouted at Carl.

"What!? What did I do?" he asked Luke.

"You jinxed us man!" Luke replied.

"Are you kidding? I was just joking!" Carl said.

"Whatever you say. We have to save our lives first." Luke told him.

They reached a large bush and jumped inside to hide. The swarm of beedrill just passed them.

"Phew, thank god. We escaped." Luke sighed.

"Yeah… You're right." Carl was panting.

"You are tired already?" Luke asked him.

"What? I never get tired." He replied.

"Oh yeah? So who is this person beside me panting?" Luke taunted.

"Well, maybe it's someone I can't see." Carl grinned sheepishly.

Luke sighed. "You're so annoying."

"I don't care what you think of me." He smiled.

Luke got out of the bush and looked around for any sign of the swarm. He noticed that something was missing and he realized it.

"Oh no! My egg's missing!" he yelled.

"What? Do you mean the egg you had in your hands?" Carl asked him, emerging from the bushes.

"Yeah. I had it when we enter the forest. Maybe I dropped it when we were running." Luke said worriedly. "We have to find it."

"Okay. I'll help too." Carl took out a pokéball and threw it. "Go farfetch'd!" Farfetch'd appeared in a flash of light.

"Farfetch'd!" it said.

"Farfetch'd, I want you to search for an egg. Do you understand?" Carl asked it. It nodded and took off into the sky.

"Okay. Let's search from the ground." Luke said. They started searching for the egg.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the other part of Viridian forest…_

4:45 pm, January 2, 2013

The Team Rocket trio reached a fork. "I know the route. Follow me." Jessy started on the right path.

James and meowth followed her when suddenly James noticed something on the ground.

"What is it?" James asked no one in particular, picking it. "It looks like an egg."

"James! What are ya doing?" meowth asked coming back to him. "What's dat?"

"It's a pokémon egg." James answered him.

"Hey you two!" Jessy yelled to them. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Our James found a pokémon egg!" meowth shouted to her.

"What?" Jessy came to James and meowth. "What's inside?"

"I don't know." James said, still examining the egg.

"Maybe there's a rare pokémon in it?" meowth suggested.

"Maybe." James replied.

"Okay! Let's take it and give it to the boss." Jessy shouted.

"Why should we give it to the boss?" James asked.

"Don't you remember that we've failed our mission?" Jessy turned to James. "If we give this egg to him, he'll forgive us."

"Jess's right." Meowth said.

* * *

_With Luke and Carl…_

"Did you find it?" Carl asked his farfetch'd when it returned. It shook its head. "Okay, return!" he returned farfetch'd into its pokéball.

"Well, let's keep searching." Luke suggested.

They reached the fork where they were chased by the beedrill.

"Jess's right." They heard a voice from behind the bushes.

"Shh… Let's hear." Luke said to Carl. He nodded and they ducked behind the bush.

"Fine then, but I wanted to keep this egg." Another one said.

Carl and Luke looked at each other and nodded. They jumped from the bush and faced the thieves.

"You give back my egg!" Luke yelled to them. They turned around and he realized that it was Team Rocket. "Team Rocket!"

"Isn't that the twerp that helped that Elite-Four guy to stop our plan?" Jessy pointed at Luke and asked. James and Meowth both nodded.

"Yeah, it's da twerp." Meowth said.

"Okay! Prepare for trouble!" Jessy struck a pose.

"And make it double!" James followed.

"To protect the wor – "

"Stop it! I've already heard it once before." Luke shouted and sweatdropped.

"How dare you interrupt our motto?" Jessy yelled at him.

"Does someone even have to have guts to stop you?" Luke smirked. "Now give my egg back to me!"

"Is it yours?" Jessy asked him, taking the egg from James.

"Of course!" Luke replied.

"Okay. Take it back." She extended the egg to Luke. He was a bit surprised. 'Maybe that's a trap,' he slowly walked towards her.

"Jess! What are you doing?" James asked her but she ignored him.

Luke reached her and touched the egg and tried to take it but she held him and started to strangle him.

"Leave me alone!" Luke shouted.

"Leave him! Go, Magnemite!" Luke heard Carl sending a magnemite out. He looked at it. It was a grey-coloured pokémon and had a round-shaped head. It had two

horseshoe magnets on either side of it and a screw on its head.

"Now, stay out of it or you should suffer too." Jessy smirked. "Go Ekans!" Jessy's Ekans emerged from its pokéball and hissed.

"Go Koffing!" James threw the pokéball and Koffing appeared. Both Ekans and Koffing surrounded magnemite.

"Oh no. My magnemite is still weak and can't take two opponents at once." Carl said worriedly.

Suddenly, a streak of light appeared from nowhere and hit Ekans and Koffing. Both Ekans and Koffing fell back, fainted.

"What's that?" James asked.

The streak of light came towards Jessy and Luke and hit Jessy. "AAAAHHH!" Jessy released him and cried in pain.

Luke noticed that it was a pokémon. It was a yellow, rodent-like pokémon. It had long pointed ears ending in black and two red circles on its cheek. Its tail was in the shape of a lightning-bolt, starting in red. Electricity was coming through the red circles on its cheeks.

"Pikachu!" it introduced itself.

"A Pikachu?" James was amused.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Jessy said picking it.

"Pika… Pikachu!" It released a thunder shock at Jessy.

"AAAHHH!" Jessy yelled in pain. She dropped Pikachu on the ground. "Why is it only me that's getting hurt?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu unleashed another thunder shock, but powerful than the last one at the trio. They were all shocked and were blasted off into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiiiin!" They yelled back. The egg fell from the sky and Luke tried to catch it but missed. It landed on pikachu's head.

"Pi pika…" electricity was building in its cheeks.

"No! I'm extremely sorry!" Luke pleaded.

It stopped building electricity and handed the egg to him. "Thanks for helping me." He said.

"Pika!" It jumped on his shoulder.

"It looks like pikachu likes you, isn't that right?" Carl asked, reaching them. Pikachu nodded with a smile.

"Well, it's getting late. We should camp out for the night." Luke suggested and Carl nodded. "Say, do you want to sleep with us for the night?" he asked pikachu. It nodded again.

* * *

6:00 pm, January 2, 2013

They found a clearing and decided to stay there. "Carl, go find us some firewood. Meanwhile I'll set up the camp." Luke said.

"No way! I won't do it!" Carl crossed his arms.

Luke sighed. "Okay, you set up the camp and I'll go find some firewood." He suggested.

"No! I won't do it either!" Carl complained.

Luke glared at him. "Stop annoying me and do the work!" he yelled at him. He backed away in fear.

"O-Okay… Do you want to come with me, pikachu?" he asked it. Pikachu shook its head. "It looks like it really likes you."

"Stop talking and go!" Luke shouted.

"R-Right sir!" he saluted and ran into the woods.

"Oh man, he's annoying." Luke said to himself. Pikachu came and licked his face. "Hahaha, stop it pikachu! It tickles!" he laughed.

Pikachu stopped licking and they set up the camp. After about 15 minutes, Carl came back with the firewood. "Here you go." He handed it to Luke and fell back on the ground. "Man I'm tired."

"Someone said that he never gets tired?" Luke smirked.

He waved his hands. "Forget it."

Pikachu and Luke laughed. They started the fire and ate their dinner. All the pokémon including pikachu ate the pokémon food. After they finished their dinner, they all went to sleep. Pikachu curled up next to Luke. He smiled and brought it closer and drifted to sleep.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, what will happen to the pikachu? I think that all of you know about that. If not, just stay tuned for the next chapter.

In the previous chapter, I said that Carl belongs to Arm-flailing-Carlos, but the user changed their pen name to Junior-sama.

Please review! I would also like some ideas for the story. You can either suggest the ideas either by posting in a review or sending by PM.


	6. Arrival at Pewter City

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto

Chapter 6: Arrival at Pewter City

7:30 am, January 3, 2013

Viridian Forest

Luke woke up as the sun's rays fell on his face through the gap in the trees. He got up and looked around. Carl was still sleeping and Pikachu was eating an apple on one of the trees. He went over to pikachu and greeted it.

"Good morning, pikachu!" he smiled.

"Pika!" it replied. It plucked one of the apples and offered it to him.

"Thanks." he grinned and started eating. They heard a yawn and turned to look at Carl. He was just getting up and looked over at where Luke had been sleeping.

"Oh no! Luke and pikachu are missing!" he cried in shock before standing up and starting to run around wildly. "Oh no no no no no, what will I do now?"

Pikachu and Luke both sweatdropped. "Umm… Carl? We're just here." He said. It seemed that Carl hadn't heard him as he continued running around. Luke sighed. "Pikachu, could you stop him?"

Pikachu nodded and ran to Carl. When it reached him, it released a thunder shock attack on him.

"Ouch! It… hurts…" he moaned. He looked up and spotted pikachu. He turned towards Luke and smiled. "Finally! I finally found you!" he stood up and, this time, started to dance around.

"Carl! Stop dancing!" Luke yelled. He stopped dancing and looked at Luke with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Carl asked innocently.

"We were here all the time." Luke sighed.

"Really?" Carl asked Luke.

"Yes. So if you stop wasting the time, we'll get going." Luke grinned.

"Okay!" Carl said cheerfully.

They packed up their sleeping bags and checked that they had everything with them. Luke made sure that his egg was safe. He didn't want it to be stolen or lose it again.

"All set!" they shouted in unison.

"Pika pikachu!" it pumped its fist into the air.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Luke shouted, remembering something. He turned towards pikachu and knelt beside it while scratching it behind its ear.

"Chaaaaa!" it squealed in delight.

"Would you like to come with me?" Luke asked it. It nodded.

"Okay." He took out a pokéball and brought it near pikachu. Pikachu hit the button and went inside. It shook for about 5 seconds and stopped with a click. He smiled and stood up. "I caught a pikachu!"

"Hey! I wanted that pikachu!" Carl frowned.

"Sorry man, I caught it and you're the one who said that pikachu likes me." Luke grinned.

"Whatever. Let's go." Carl said dismissively.

"Wait a minute." Luke said and took out pikachu's pokéball. "Come on out, pikachu!" Pikachu came out and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pika!" it smiled.

"Welcome to my team, pikachu." Luke petted it as they started walking through the forest.

* * *

10:15 am, January 3, 2013

"Man I think we're lost!" Luke shouted, irritated.

"Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu shouted in agreement.

"Yeah." Carl sighed.

Luke kicked a rock in frustration. It flew and hit a… hive!

"Uh-oh…" he stopped and said.

"Do you… think that… it's the hive… of…" Carl stopped in mid-sentence as they heard a buzzing noise.

"BEEDRILL!" they yelled in unison as they started running for their lives, pikachu also hanging on Luke's shoulder for dear life.

"This is your fault!" Carl shouted at Luke.

"Sorry! I didn't notice that there was a beedrill's nest!" he shouted back.

"Anyway, forget it for now – what are we going to do about these beedrill!?" Carl said.

Luke had an idea. "Pikachu, use thunder shock!" he ordered pikachu. It leapt from his shoulder into the air and released a bolt of lightning. Many of them fell back but some still kept following them.

"Charmeleon, come on out and use flamethrower!" Charmeleon emerged from its pokéball and released a stream of fire. The rest of the swarm retreated.

"Good… we escaped… by inches…" Carl panted.

"Yeah…" Luke was panting too.

"Let's go." Carl suggested.

"Okay. Pikachu and charmeleon, return!" Luke recalled both the pokémon back into their respective pokéballs. After getting their breath back, they looked around and realized that they ended up on the path through the forest.

* * *

2:00 pm, January 3, 2013

Pewter City

After three-and-half hours of walking, they exited Viridian forest and reached Pewter city. Pewter city was a large city with rocks and stones almost everywhere and many high apartments and skyscrapers were located here. They also spotted a large building with "MUSEUM" written on it.

"Finally!" Luke jumped up and down.

"Yeah! It's Pewter city!" Carl was excited too. "Let's go to the gym!" he took off towards the gym.

"Wait a minute!" Luke yelled to him. Carl stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked Luke.

"Shouldn't we go to the Pokémon Center first?" Luke asked back.

"Oh yeah!" Carl replied. They went to the Pokémon Center and entered. It looked just like the one in Viridian city, even the Nurse was looking the same. Luke heard that all Nurse Joys looked the same. As he approached the counter, he remembered that he had not registered for the league.

He mentally smacked himself as he reached the counter. "Could you please check our pokémon, Nurse Joy?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Sure." She took his pokémon along with Carl's pokémon.

"And could you check this egg too?" Luke extended the egg.

"No problem." She took the egg from him and went to the back room.

She returned after 5 minutes with the egg and the pokémon. She handed the egg and Luke's pokémon to him while giving Carl's pokémon to him.

"That egg is nice and healthy and I assume that it'll hatch soon." She smiled.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Luke smiled. "And… can I register for the Pokémon League here?" he asked her. "I forgot to register in Viridian city."

"Sure. Just give me your pokédex." She extended her hand. Luke gave the pokédex to her and she inserted it into a slot in the computer. She typed something for a bit and returned it to him. "All set. You're registered for the league, Mr Smith!"

"Thanks!" he grinned.

"So, are you ready to challenge the gym?" Carl asked Luke.

"You bet!" he grinned. They went outside and set off for the gym.

* * *

3:50 pm, January 3, 2013

They reached the gym in about 15 minutes and tried to knock on the door. Before Luke could knock, the door swung open and out came…

"Tyson!" Luke shouted in delight.

"Hey Luke!" Tyson smiled.

"So, did you challenge the gym?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Yup. And I won too." Tyson took out an object and showed it to Luke. It was a round badge with a rock at the center. "It's the Boulder Badge!"

"That's great!" Luke smiled.

"Now who are these people?" someone asked. The person came out through the door and Luke noticed that he was a tall man with tanned skin and wore a brown-and-green shirt with brown trousers and had brown spiky-hair.

"I'm Carlos, Carl." Carl introduced himself.

"I'm Luke Smith. Are you the gym leader?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah. I'm Brock." Brock grinned. "If you came here to challenge me to a battle, then I'm sorry I can't battle right now."

"What!? Why?" Carl and Luke both asked in unison.

"Because I just battled this trainer over here…" Brock pointed towards Tyson. "and my pokémon needs rest. I also have some business to attend to. Could

you come back tomorrow?"

Luke sighed. "Okay. We're left with no choice."

"Thanks." Brock said and went back inside.

"Hey Luke! Who is this guy over here?" Tyson asked while gesturing towards Carl.

"Oh yeah! Tyson, this is Carl, my new friend and Carl, this is Tyson, my best friend and rival since our childhood." Luke introduced them to each other.

"Hello Carl!" Tyson smiled and extended his hand for a hand-shake.

"So you're Tyson huh? I've heard that you stole a pokémon from Pewter city today." Carl glared at Tyson.

"What? No way! I won't do a thing like that ever!" Tyson shouted in fright.

"Carl! Stop scaring him!" Luke glared at Carl.

He started laughing as always. "Okay man, I was just having fun." He said.

"Uh… what's his problem?" Tyson whispered to Luke.

"Well, he likes to joke around." Luke chuckled.

"O-Okay." Tyson said.

"Look, I'm sorry for just joking around. By the way, nice to meet you, Tyson." Carl shook Tyson's hand.

"Luke, how strong have you become? Let's battle and see. I won't lose this time." Tyson smirked.

"Sure! It'll be a warm-up for the gym." Luke smirked too. "Carl, will you be the referee for the match?"

"No problem!" Carl smiled.

* * *

4:15 pm, January 3, 2013

They went to the outskirts of the city when Tyson had healed his pokémon. They both took their positions at opposite sides of the field where they decided to battle. "This will be a 3-on-3 pokémon battle. Are the trainers ready?" Carl asked from the side. They both nodded their heads. "Okay, let the battle begin!"

"Pidgey, I choose you!" Tyson threw a pokéball and a bird-like pokémon appeared. It was a brown coloured pokémon, with a lighter coloured throat and belly. The tips of its wings shared this cream colour. Both its feet and beak were of pinkish-grey colour. It had black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

Luke took out his pokédex and scanned it. "Pidgey, the tiny bird pokémon. Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack."

"Okay. Go, pikachu!" Luke threw pikachu's pokéball and it appeared and glared at pidgey. "Oh I forgot to check pikachu!" This time, he scanned pikachu with the pokédex.

"Pikachu, the mouse pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks." The pokédex explained. He checked pikachu's moves and smiled to himself.

"I'll go first! Pikachu, use quick attack!" Luke ordered. Pikachu dashed towards pidgey at incredible speed and hit it right in the center of its belly. It was thrown backwards but recovered in the air.

"Pidgey, use gust!" Pidgey flapped its wings and a tornado appeared and headed in pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu, use thunder shock!" Pikachu released a bolt of lightning and it worked its way through the gust towards pidgey.

"Pidgey, dodge using quick attack!" Tyson commanded worriedly. Pidgey dodged the lightning and made its way towards pikachu. "Now hit it using the quick attack!" Pidgey rammed into pikachu and the electric mouse skidded back to Luke.

"Pikachu, use agility!" Luke smirked. Pikachu started running around pidgey and the tiny bird just tried to follow its movements, unable to do anything.

"Pidgey, stop it with gust!" Tyson yelled. Pidgey failed to move as lightning was produced from its body. "Oh no, It's pikachu's static ability." Tyson gritted his teeth.

"Now use thunder shock while running!" bolts of lightning came from every direction while pikachu was still running. Pidgey howled in pain as it was struck by the heavy bolt of lightning from every direction. Pidgey fell on the ground and was trying to get up.

"Pidgey, get up and use sand-attack!" Tyson said worriedly.

"Oh no, you don't! Finish it off with quick attack!" Luke smiled. Pikachu hit pidgey causing it to faint. "Pikachu, are you okay?" he asked it. It nodded but he noticed that pikachu was panting due to the running it did.

"Pidgey is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner of this round." Carl shouted.

"Return pidgey." Tyson sighed. He turned to Luke and smiled. "You have improved so much."

"Thanks!" Luke smiled back. "You're pretty good too."

"Okay. Go, rattata!" Tyson threw another pokéball and a rat like pokémon appeared. It had purple fur and cream-coloured stomach. It also had long whiskers and two sharp teeth along with a curled tail.

Luke scanned it. "Rattata, the mouse pokémon. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits and berries. It usually lives in the forest but also comes out to steal food from stupid travellers." The pokédex explained.

Luke laughed. "Tyson, I assume you're one of the stupid travellers that rattata stole food from?"

"Hey! I'm not a stupid traveller. And rattata didn't steal any food from me." Tyson yelled.

"Rat rattata!" It also shouted in approval.

"Okay, okay. Pikachu, quick attack!" Pikachu dashed towards rattata.

"Rattata, counter it with your own quick attack!" Both the pokémon collided at the center and were flung backwards. Rattata got up quickly. "Now use super

fang!" Rattata jumped onto pikachu and bit it. Pikachu, already low on energy after battling pidgey, shrieked in pain and fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Rattata is the winner of this round." Carl yelled.

"You did great, buddy. Now take a nice long rest." Luke returned pikachu into its pokéball. "Go, charmeleon!" charmeleon appeared in a flash of light.

A/N: And it's the end of this chapter. Who will win the battle? Stay tuned to find out!

Before you go, I have a few questions for you.

Should Tyson travel with Luke or not?

Should Luke and Tyson (if he travels with Luke) catch legendary pokémon?

If yes, which legendary pokémon do you want Luke and Tyson (if he travels with Luke) to catch from Kanto?

If Tyson doesn't travel with Luke, should he still catch legendary pokémon? If yes, which one of the legendary pokémon from Kanto should he catch?

Tell me your opinion by sending through PM or posting in a review.


	7. Luke VS Brock

**A/N: Welcome back readers! Sorry for the late update. A few of my relatives showed up and I was kinda busy and my cousin on the other hand made me play pokémon nuzzlocke challenge. I truly apologize for the lateness.**

**A few notes before you read on: I've changed the story from first person to third person. It was another reason for the lateness as I had to update all the chapters existing until now.**

**In the previous chapter, I asked a few questions. I've decided that Tyson won't travel with Luke and they won't catch any legendary pokémon. But I'll make Luke meet some of them.**

**Let's not waste any more time and read on the chapter!**

Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto

Chapter 7: Luke VS Brock

4:45 pm, January 3, 2013

Pewter City

"Continue the battle!" Carl shouted.

"Go, Charmeleon!" The pokéball opened and Charmeleon appeared in a flash of light and glared at Rattata.

"So, your Charmander evolved huh?" Tyson asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Luke grinned.

"No problem. We'll still beat it." Tyson smirked and turned towards Rattata. "Rattata, Quick Attack!" Rattata disappeared in a streak of light and hit Charmeleon. Charmeleon growled in annoyance.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Luke yelled. Charmeleon reared its head and released a stream of fire at Rattata.

"Dodge it and use Super Fang!" Tyson shouted. Rattata evaded the attack by inches and disappeared again, before appearing behind Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon! Behind you!" Charmeleon turned around but it was too late as Rattata bit it with its sharp fangs. As Charmeleon cried in pain, Rattata ran back to its master so that the fire type wouldn't be able to hit it.

'That Rattata is one fast pokémon,' Luke thought to himself.

'No matter what you do, you can't match the speed of my Rattata,' Tyson thought and smirked.

'That's it! I got an idea,' Luke thought and smiled.

'Why is he smiling? I should be careful,' "Rattata, use Super Fang again!" Tyson shouted. 'That'll knock it out,'

'Yes! Just as I wanted,' Luke smiled. "Charmeleon, grab Rattata when it nears you!" Charmeleon nodded and waited. When Rattata neared the fire lizard, it grabbed it. "Now use Metal Claw again and again!" Charmeleon slashed at rattata with its glowing claws. The Mouse pokémon shrieked in pain and tried to get away, but failed.

'Oh no, I have to do something,' Tyson thought worriedly but smiled when he got an idea. "Rattata, try to use Dig!" Rattata struggled and bit Charmeleon when it didn't let go. Charmeleon cried in pain and released Rattata. The purple mouse dug its way underground.

'Now I don't know where it'll come from,' Luke thought worriedly. The ground below charmeleon started to rumble and Luke gave his next order. "Charmeleon! Jump up high and use Flamethrower below you!" Charmeleon jumped up but it was hit by the fast Rattata who appeared below the fire pokémon. Charmeleon put the last of its energy into the Flamethrower and managed to release it before falling. Fortunately, the fire hit Rattata. Both the pokémon fell on the ground and didn't get up.

"Both charmeleon and rattata are unable to battle. This round is a draw!" Carl shouted from the side.

"Return." Both of them recalled their pokémon and took out another one.

"Go, Poliwhirl!" Luke threw the pokéball and Poliwhirl emerged from it.

"Wartortle, I choose you!" Tyson threw his own pokéball at the same time and a blue-indigo coloured turtle-like pokémon similar to Squirtle appeared. It was a tailed bipedal pokémon with a brown-and-cream shell along with a long tail and ears. It also had three claws on each of its arms.

Luke scanned it with his pokédex. "Wartortle, the Turtle pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its long furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom." The pokédex explained.

'So his Squirtle evolved huh? No problem,' "Poliwhirl, use Double Slap!" Poliwhirl ran across the field towards Wartortle and started slapping it with its hands while the turtle was getting pushed back by the attacking foe.

"Wartortle, use Water Gun!" Wartortle released a blast of water from its mouth but Poliwhirl was unfazed by it. "Huh? Why didn't it affect it?" Tyson looked confused.

"Because Poliwhirl has the ability Water Absorb." Luke smirked. "It is immune to water-type attacks and if it's hit by one, it gains 1/8 of its maximum health."

'Damn. So it means that I can't use water-type moves,' "Wartortle, use Bite!" Wartortle bit Poliwhirl hard and Poliwhirl cried in pain.

"Poliwhirl, use Ice Beam!" Poliwhirl opened its mouth and shot a beam of ice at Wartortle.

"Counter it with Rapid Spin!" Wartortle retracted itself into its shell and jumped while rotating. The force of the spinning allowed Wartortle to stay in the air for a much longer time and caused the ice beam to separate into many ice shards. But Wartortle kept charging and hit Poliwhirl, causing it to fall back. It got back up, but was breathing heavily.

'Oh no, Poliwhirl is weak,' Luke thought. "Poliwhi –" But Luke's order was interrupted by Tyson's voice.

"Finish it off with Bite!" Tyson smiled. Wartortle ran towards its opponent and bit it with its sharp fangs. Poliwhirl howled in pain and fainted on the spot.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Wartortle is the winner and the victory goes to Tyson!" Carl yelled.

Luke sighed. "Return. You did great." Poliwhirl was sent back into its pokéball.

"Nice job Wartortle. Take a nice long rest." Tyson also recalled his pokémon and came to Luke. He extended his hand and Luke shook it without hesitating.

"That was a great battle." Tyson smiled.

"Yeah but there's so much room for improvement." Luke replied.

"So, I wanted to ask you, what is that egg and where did you get it?" Tyson asked curiously.

"This one?" Luke pointed to the egg in his hands. "When I was in Viridian city, Lance gave it to me." Luke grinned.

"What!?"Both Tyson and Carl shouted in shock.

'Oh I forgot that I didn't tell Carl,' Luke thought. "Yeah. Remember the battle we had in Pallet town?" Luke asked Tyson. He nodded. "When you left, professor Oak gave a parcel to deliver to Lance. There were some reports on a research and Lance gave it to me for delivering it to him."

"Why didn't the professor tell me? I was there all along." Tyson asked, frowning.

"No you weren't. You ran away to Viridian city before the professor could tell you." Luke smirked.

"Oh right. Anyway, let's get back to the Pokémon Center." Tyson suggested. They all made their way to the Pokémon Center. The sun was now setting and the sky looked like it was covered with a red blanket.

* * *

5:30 pm, January 3, 2013

Pewter City's Pokémon Center

"Here are your pokémon." Nurse Joy handed Luke's and Tyson's pokémon to them.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" They both said in unison.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"So, let's go to the gym!" Carl pumped his fist in the air and shouted in excitement.

"Umm… Carl? Did you forget that Brock said he had some work to do?" Luke sweatdropped.

"Oh I forgot! Hehehehe." Carl rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Tyson and Luke both face palmed.

"Anyway, let's go and talk a bit." Luke suggested and Tyson and Carl both agreed. They discussed their journeys so far and ate the dinner after that. They all rented a room and slept for the night.

* * *

7:00 am, January 4, 2013

Pewter City Gym

It was another day in Pewter city, in fact the whole of Kanto. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear as water and many flying pokémon were flying in search of food. Some of the people were taking their morning walks while others were going to the work. In other words, it was a perfect day!

Luke, Tyson and Carl reached the gym. Tyson came along to see the match. They decided that Luke would battle first.

'I'll have the advantage as I'll already know the pokémon of the gym leader,' Carl thought to himself and smiled. They went inside and were greeted by Brock. The gym was large and the battle field consisted of rocks and Brock was standing on the opposite end of the field on a raised platform.

"Welcome to the Pewter gym." Brock said. "So, as Tyson already battled me, who will battle me out of the two of you?" Brock asked them.

"Both of us. But I'll go first." Luke smiled.

"Okay." Brock smiled too. "So, what's your name kid?"

"My name's Luke." Luke replied.

"Okay Luke. Take your position." Brock gestured to the platform at the other end of the battle field, opposite to his own. A referee emerged from the shadows and stood at the side holding two flags.

"The gym battle between the Pewter city's gym leader Brock and the challenger Luke will now begin. This will be a 2-on-2 match and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Are both the trainers ready?" He looked at Brock and Luke and noticed them nodding their heads. "Okay. The gym leader will send out his pokémon first."

"Go, Geodude!" Brock threw a pokéball and a boulder-like pokémon appeared. It had two eyes in front of its rock-like head and two arms protruding from the sides but it had no legs. It was floating in the air.

Luke took out his pokédex and scanned the pokémon. "Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks." It explained.

"Poliwhirl, I choose you!" Poliwhirl emerged from its pokéball and took a battle stance.

Tyson and Carl were sitting in the sidelines. "That's a good choice." Carl pointed out.

"Yeah. Water-type pokémon are strong against rock-type pokémon. But Brock isn't weak. I hope Luke has another pokémon that could beat the rock-types." Tyson said.

"Okay. The challenger will go first. Let the battle begin!" the referee brought down the two flags.

"Poliwhirl, use water gun!" Luke ordered. Poliwhirl released a blast of water at Geodude.

"Dodge it and use rock tomb!" Brock commanded. Geodude dodged the water easily and hit the ground with its hands. Four tombs of rocks surrounded poliwhirl and were closing in.

"Blast them apart with water gun and escape from there!" Poliwhirl hit one of the tombs with water and it was destroyed and Poliwhirl then escaped. "Now spin and use water gun!" Poliwhirl spun around while shooting blasts of water from its mouth. The water was headed in every direction.

"Take cover behind one of the rocks!" Geodude hid behind one of the rocks but the powerful water gun broke the rock and hit Geodude right in its face. Geodude shrieked in pain and fury.

"Geodude! Are you okay?" Brock was worried for his pokémon. Geodude got up and nodded. "Okay. Use roll out!" Geodude started rolling towards poliwhirl.

When Geodude was close, Luke ordered his next move. "Blast it off with water gun!" Poliwhirl unleashed a water gun just in time and Geodude flew back and lay sprawled on the ground, fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Poliwhirl is the winner and this round goes to Luke." The referee raised one of the flags in Luke's direction.

"Geodude return. You did great. Have a nice long rest." Brock recalled his fainted pokémon and took another pokéball. "Go, Onix!" A large rock serpent emerged and growled at poliwhirl.

Luke scanned the creature with his trusty pokédex. "Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour." It explained as always.

"That Onix is tough." Carl remarked.

"Yeah. It nearly took down two of my pokémon." Tyson said in approval. "Luke! Don't let your guard down! I know you can win!" Tyson yelled.

Luke heard it and gave Tyson a thumbs up. "No need to worry. I can handle it."

"Onix, use take down!" Onix slammed into poliwhirl with incredible power. Poliwhirl was flung backwards and got up.

'…Or maybe I can't handle it. No! I trust my pokémon. They can do it,' Luke thought. "Poliwhirl, use double slap!" Poliwhirl ran and hit Onix. It seemed unfazed but poliwhirl continued its assault until Brock ordered his next move.

"Onix, bind." Onix coiled around poliwhirl and started squeezing. Poliwhirl cried in pain. 'Let's see how that kid takes it,'

'Oh no! Poliwhirl is getting hurt and it's so close to be able to do anything. Wait! So close… that's it!' Luke smiled. Brock was confused. "Poliwhirl, close-range water gun!" Luke smirked and yelled. Brock gasped. Poliwhirl struggled a bit but released a stream of water at Onix who shrieked in pain and let go of poliwhirl.

"Onix! Dig!" Brock shouted worriedly and Onix quickly burrowed underground.

'I have a plan for that too,' Luke smirked. "Poliwhirl, water gun into that hole!" Poliwhirl released a water gun into the hole but Brock gave his next command.

"Onix! Come back up quickly." Brock shouted again. Onix came up in a matter of seconds, looking unhurt from the water attack. "Now use take down!" Onix slammed again into poliwhirl and poliwhirl fell back and slowly got up but it was breathing heavily. "Luke, that poliwhirl there is powerful."

"Thanks." Luke said. 'Poliwhirl can't take any more hits. I have to use it carefully. Charmeleon is a fire-type so it can't do much except using metal claw. And pikachu can't even hit it unless the opponent isn't ground-type or… that's it!' Luke got an idea. "Poliwhirl, use water gun on the whole field!" Poliwhirl seemed to understand the intentions of its trainer and followed his orders. After a minute of using water gun while Onix had been avoiding the water by going underground, there were small puddles of water in many parts of the field. Poliwhirl stopped and fainted due to exhaustion. "Return, Poliwhirl!" Luke recalled his pokémon. "Thanks buddy, you were awesome." He whispered to the pokéball.

Everyone was confused including Tyson and Carl. "What did you do?" Brock asked the question that has been in everyone's mind except Luke.

Luke shrugged. "Nothing." He lied. 'If I tell him now, he'll try to avoid getting hit,'

"Okay…" Brock said carefully. Brock looked at the referee.

The referee got out of the confused state and raised the flag at Brock's side. "Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Onix is the winner and this round goes to Brock the gym leader." He looked at Luke. "Will the trainer select his last pokémon?"

Luke nodded. 'This is it. My boulder badge is waiting for me,' he thought. "Go pikachu!" Pikachu came out and glared at Onix who emerged out of the hole when poliwhirl fainted.

Everyone was confused again. "What is he doing? Don't he know that electric-type moves doesn't affect ground-type pokémon?" Carl asked Tyson.

Tyson shrugged. "He knows that. But knowing him, he has something up his sleeve." Carl gave him a confused look. "Since his childhood, Luke had watched nearly every battle on TV and he has many strategies. He too doesn't know what he could do unless the situation shows up." Tyson explained. Carl nodded and concentrated on the battle.

"Maybe I can learn one or two from him." Carl muttered to himself.

"Onix, use take down again!" Onix tried to slam into pikachu but Luke gave his next move.

"Pikachu, dodge and keep attacking it with quick attack!" Pikachu dodged the rock serpent and started hitting it with a barrage of quick attacks.

"Onix, try to dodge it!" Onix dodge some of the attacks but was hit by most of them. Onix slithered on the ground still able to fight because of its high defence stat.

Luke noticed the place where Onix was heading. He smiled to himself. "Pikachu, stop attacking!" Pikachu stopped and Onix stopped too, but in the place where Luke wanted it to be. "Now use a powerful thunder shock!" everyone gave him a confused look. He smiled and pointed at the place where Onix was located. There was a large puddle of water and after understanding what Luke was doing, everyone except Luke gasped. Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning, larger than a normal thunder shock and hit the puddle near Onix. The current passed through onix's body where there was water and Onix fell on the ground, unconscious.

The pokédex in Luke's pocket beeped and he opened it. "The last move used by your pokémon was thunderbolt." It said.

Luke smiled. "Awesome! Pikachu learned thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into Luke's arms and nuzzled him. "Good work buddy."

The referee recovered from the shock that Onix was defeated by an electric-type pokémon and raised the flag at Luke's side. "Onix is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner and the victory goes to Luke from Pallet town!"

"Return Onix." Brock recalled his pokémon. "Take a nice long rest." He came to Luke and extended his hand. Luke didn't hesitate to shake it. "That was one of the amazing battles I've ever witnessed. I didn't expect you to use that poliwhirl's last bit of energy to create water puddles around the field and to use it to deal damage to my ground-type pokémon. You are a great trainer."

"Thanks!" Luke smiled.

"In the recognition of beating the Pewter gym, I present you with the boulder badge." Brock took out a badge similar to the one Tyson had and handed it to Luke.

Luke smiled at it. "I got a boulder badge!" Luke struck a pose.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu struck a pose too.

"Congratulations!" Tyson and Carl shouted in unison, returning from the sidelines.

"Okay. Let's go to the pokémon Center and heal my pokémon for the next battle." Brock turned to Carl and smiled.

"Okay!" Carl pumped his fist in the air. They all laughed. "Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. Well you're just excited." Tyson replied.

**A/N: That's it folks! So, how was the chapter? Was the chapter better in third person? Leave your comments and suggestions in a review!**

**I've put up a poll in my profile. The question is: Should Luke get Omanyte or Kabuto from Mt Moon? Please visit my profile and vote for a choice. Thank you.**


	8. Carl VS Brock

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm having a writer's block and I'm kinda busy. Don't worry, I'll surely update as soon as possible, but it won't be every other day like the chapters at the beginning.**

**So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto

Chapter 8: Carl VS Brock

12:00 pm, January 4, 2013

Pewter City's Gym

It was the time for the battle between Carl and Brock. Luke had just defeated the gym leader and earned his Boulder Badge. Brock had just been to the Pokémon Center and returned with his pokémon fully healed.

"The battle between Brock the gym leader and Carl the challenger will now begin! This will be a 2-on-2 battle and only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokémon. Let the battle begin!" the referee announced and brought down the two flags in his hands.

"Go, Onix!" Brock threw the pokéball and his Onix appeared.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Carl threw a pokéball and a Bulbasaur came out.

"I think that Bulbasaur was his starter pokémon." Luke remarked from the sidelines.

"Yeah, looks like that." Tyson replied. "Hopefully, it'll be able to match that Onix in the case of type match-ups but I don't think that Bulbasaur could take the strength of that Onix."

"Maybe you're right. I've seen the strength of that pokémon myself." Luke said.

"Bulbasaur, use Poison powder!" Carl ordered his first move. Bulbasaur released some sort of pink colour powder from its bulb and sent it towards Onix.

"Onix, Dig!" Brock shouted. Onix quickly burrowed underground, avoiding the poison powder and the consequences that would have occurred if it was hit by that.

"Bulbasaur, be careful. It could come up from anywhere." Carl warned his pokémon. Bulbasaur nodded and searched the ground carefully.

Suddenly, Onix emerged from under Bulbasaur and hit it hard with its head. The seed pokémon was flung high up in the air and cried in pain. "Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed before you land!" A green seed emerged from its bulb and it shot it at the large serpent.

"Onix, dodge it!" Brock shouted worriedly. But Onix failed in dodging it due to its large size. Many vines sprouted from the seed and wrapped themselves around Onix. The rock-type shrieked in pain while the energy was being drained from it.

"Bulbasaur, grab onto Onix using Vine Whip and climb on its head!" Bulbasaur followed its trainer's orders and shot two vines at Onix in mid-air. It flung itself on the opponent's head with the help of its vines. "Now, use Poison Powder!"

"Onix, shake that thing off!" Brock shouted, annoyed. But that didn't work as Bulbasaur was still holding onto Onix with its vines. It released the poison powder again and, this time, it hit its mark. Onix cried again in pain as the poison flowed in its body and took effect.

"Wow, that's a great strategy." Tyson noted.

"Yeah. I didn't think that Carl could come up with ideas like it." Luke said.

'That kid sure is tough,' Brock thought.

'Yes! At this rate, I could easily win the battle,' Carl thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Brock who was ordering his next move.

"Onix, shake it off!" Onix shook its head violently due to its pain and anger and managed to throw Bulbasaur off of it. "Good! Now use Take Down!" Onix rammed into Bulbasaur, making it fly away into a fairly large rock.

"Bulbasaur! Are you okay?" Carl asked his pokémon with concern. Bulbasaur slowly got up and nodded. Carl noticed that it was badly hurt and was staggering a bit. "Okay, Bulbas –"his voice was interrupted by Brock's.

"Onix, finish it off with another Take Down!" Onix slammed into Bulbasaur, who was very weak to dodge in spite of the constant orders by his trainer and fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Bulbasaur is unable to batt –"the referee's voice was interrupted by a loud thud. He noticed that Onix had fainted too due to the effects of the leech seed and poison powder. "Both the pokémon are unable to battle. This round is a draw!" He raised both the flags.

"Return." Carl and Brock both recalled their fainted pokémon into their respective pokéballs.

"You aren't that bad of a trainer." Brock said.

"Thanks." Carl replied.

"Okay. Go, Geodude!" Brock called out his Geodude.

"Go, Poliwhirl!" Carl threw a pokéball into the air and a Poliwhirl similar to the one Luke had emerged and took a battle stance.

"Whoa! I didn't know that Carl had a Poliwhirl." Luke seemed surprised.

"Me neither." Tyson replied.

"Geodude, use Roll Out!" Brock ordered his move first. Geodude curled up into a ball and started rolling at Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, dodge it and use Hypnosis!" Poliwhirl dodged the attack easily, turned around and used hypnosis. Geodude, who had just stopped rolling, fell asleep. "Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" Poliwhirl released a blast of water at Geodude.

"Geodude, please wake up and dodge it!" Brock pleaded, but to no avail. Geodude was hit head on by the water and toppled over and was still sleeping.

"Poliwhirl, finish it off with another Water Gun!" Carl thrust his hand forward. Poliwhirl released a blast of water and hit Geodude. Geodude skidded back and its eyes were replaced by two swirls, signalling that it had fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Poliwhirl is the winner and the victory goes to Carl the challenger!" the referee raised the flag at Carl's side.

For a minute, everything was silent. Then, Carl started to jump up and down in joy. "Yeah! I won it! I won my first gym badge!"

"Congratulations!" Luke and Tyson yelled, returning back from the sidelines.

"Thanks!" Carl smiled.

"It was a nice battle." Carl turned around and noticed Brock standing nearby.

"Thanks!" Carl said, still keeping his smile.

"Here you go. It's the Boulder Badge. It's the proof that you have beaten the Pewter gym." Brock handed a Boulder Badge to Carl.

"Thanks again." Carl grinned.

"Okay. Let's go." Luke suggested.

* * *

1:30 pm, January 4, 2013

Pewter City

Luke, Tyson and Carl came out of the gym. The sun was now shining brightly and the city was nearly deserted. They made their way to the Pokémon Center and healed their pokémon.

"So, what'll you do now?" Tyson asked both Luke and Carl.

"I'm going to my house for a while." Carl grinned.

"Where is it?" Luke asked Carl.

"It's in this city." Carl answered him.

"What!?" Luke was surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." Carl smiled.

Luke face palmed. "O-Okay. Never mind. What about you, Tyson?" he asked him.

"Well, I'm going to Cerulean city to challenge the gym there." Tyson replied. "What about you?" he asked Luke.

"First, I'm going to train a bit with Pikachu today. Then I'll be heading there too." Luke said.

"Okay. Good luck. See you later." Tyson waved good-bye and went outside.

"Sure! Next time I see you, I'm definitely going to beat you!" Luke called out to him. He just waved his hand.

"Right. I hope we'll meet again sometime." Carl said.

"Sure." Luke replied. With that, Carl also left the Pokémon Center.

Luke made his way to the place where Tyson and he had a battle. "Come on out, Pikachu!" Pikachu emerged from its pokéball and hopped onto his shoulder again. "Let's train a bit, okay?" he asked it. It nodded and they started to train.

* * *

4:20 pm, January 4, 2013

They'd just finished training. They worked on Pikachu's speed and it also learned Slam. Luke was now heading back to the Pokémon Center. He was just walking along the road when he stopped in front of the Pewter City Museum. 'Hmm, I don't have anything to do now and I already decided to resume my journey tomorrow. Why not check this museum out?' he thought and went inside. The building was huge and its walls were painted white. There were skeletons of ancient pokémon and a few fossils safely kept in some sort of containers.

He looked around for a bit and checked every fossil and skeleton. He saw an Aerodactyl skeleton,an Omanyte and a Kabuto fossil. There was also a fossil of Omastar and Kabutops, the evolved form of Omanyte and Kabuto respectively. When he was ready to leave, he heard a voice.

"Hey kid!" he turned around and noticed a man in a lab coat calling someone.

Luke turned again and saw that no one was behind him. He then turned to the man and pointed at himself. "Did you call me?" he asked.

"Yes! Do you see any other person behind you?" he asked. "Come here for a bit."

Luke shrugged and followed the man to a room that he didn't notice while looking around the museum. "Are you a trainer?" the man asked Luke.

"Yes." Luke replied.

"Could you do a favour for me?" the man asked again. Luke hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

'Unless it throws me off track on my journey,' he thought.

"Great! Could you take something to Cinnabar Island for me?" the man asked him.

"Sure. I'll eventually go there to challenge the gym." Luke said.

"Okay. Wait a minute." He went to a bookshelf and got back with an oval-shaped something in his hands. "It's an Old Amber. There's a lab in Cinnabar Island that can revive ancient fossils. It'll revive into an Aerodactyl. Just make sure to revive it there. You can keep the pokémon after that."

Luke was shocked. "An Aerodactyl? I thought they were extinct." He said.

"Yes. But the lab in Cinnabar Island I mentioned before just built a machine that could revive fossils." The man said.

"So, why do you want me to keep the pokémon that come from it?" Luke asked the man.

"Because we don't need the pokémon. We just want to have some reports that will help us out by reviving the fossil." The man told Luke.

"But it'll take a long time for me to go there. Maybe I'll go there when I have six gym badges." Luke pointed out.

"No problem. Take your time. Just make sure to revive it, okay?" the man smiled.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me keep the pokémon." Luke grinned. He left the museum after that.

* * *

6:30 pm, January 4, 2013

The sun was setting up now. Luke was travelling back to the Pokémon Center with the Old Amber in his bag. 'Nurse Joy told that my egg will hatch soon. I can't wait for that,' he thought and smiled. He reached the Pokémon Center and rented a room for the night. After eating the dinner, he went to his room and slept.

* * *

8:30 am, January 5, 2013

Pewter City's Pokémon Center

Luke woke up and went down to the lobby of the Pokémon Center. "Good morning Nurse Joy." He greeted her.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" she asked him.

Luke shrugged. "Nothing really. I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving now. Here's the key." He handed her the key for his room.

"Thanks. So, take care of yourself and that egg too. It'll surely hatch soon." She reminded him.

"Okay." He said and was about to leave the Pokémon Center when he remembered something. 'Hmm, I think I should call home and let my parents know that I won my first badge and am going to travel again,' he thought. He made his way to the video phones and dialled the number.

"Hello? Smith residence." Luke's mom said, coming onto the screen. She seemed happy after seeing who was calling. "Oh hello Luke! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just letting you know that I won my first badge." He said, showing her the badge in his badge case he got from Brock before leaving. "And I'm heading to Cerulean city now."

"That's great! Congratulations and good luck on your journey. I'll let your father know." She smiled.

"What do you mean by 'let your father know?' Isn't he at home?" Luke asked.

"No. He isn't here." Luke's mom answered him.

"Okay. Just tell him." Luke grinned.

"Sure. Take care honey." She said and hung up the phone.

'I should call professor Oak too,' Luke thought and dialled the professor's number.

"Hello? Professor Samuel Oak speaking." He said.

"Hello professor Oak! It's me, Luke!" Luke said enthusiastically.

"Ah, hi Luke! How have you been?" the professor asked.

"Great." Luke replied.

"So, where are you and how many pokémon have you caught?" professor Oak asked.

Luke chuckled. 'the first thing that the professor asks any trainer is that how many pokémon they caught,' he thought. "I'm just about to leave Pewter City. I have 3 pokémon. Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, I caught a Poliwag which evolved into a Poliwhirl at the same time as Charmander and I recently caught a Pikachu."

"That's great! Good luck on your journey." Professor Oak grinned. Just then, a doorbell was heard from the other end. "Looks like the pizza I ordered has finally come. Okay, see you later." He hung up the phone.

Luke chuckled again. 'Oh for the sake of Mew, I don't know why the professor loves pizza so much,' he thought and left the Pokémon Center.

He made his way to the outskirts of the city. "Okay. Let's go." He started walking in the direction of Mt Moon.

**A/N: So the chapter ends here. As I said, I'm kinda running out of ideas for the story. I have the main plot ready but I won't challenge a gym in a chapter and then go to the next one in the next chapter, right? So, if you have any ideas for the story, please leave it in a review or send by PM. I don't mind either way and it'll be greatly appreciated.**

**Please leave a review on your opinion or ideas for the story and this chapter. The pole is still open. I will close it before I post the next chapter. So, it'll be opened for 3-4 days.**


End file.
